Meant to be
by dramabanana
Summary: Rose sees Scorpius at the Yule Ball and reminisces about her relationship with him. Will they stay friends or will their friendship become something more?


**I always loved to imagine Draco and Hermione as a couple but I always knew deep down that it would never work and that she belonged with Ron. So the pairing of Rose and Scorpius is absolutely adorable and helps fulfil my dreams and I love them a lot!**

**As always reviews are welcome and please enjoy!** **I don't own harry potter blah blah you get the story**

* * *

Rose scrutinised her appearance in the mirror wondering if she looked a bit too overdressed. Lily had insisted on doing her hair and make up and Rose was so tempted to rub off a bit of the eye shadow and take off the ridiculous hair piece that she was forced to wear. Her mum sent her pale purple robes that accentuated her usually hidden body and she felt like she was on show.

As she kept turning in circles on front of the mirror, she knew she was fussing over nothing. She knew she looked fine. After all, it was far more amazing that she was even going to the Yule Ball in the first place.

The tri-wizard tournament was given a final chance and was brought back 4 years ago. It took place at Beauxbatons and there were even stricter rules than the time her Uncle Harry competed. The Durmstrang champion won the tournament and the 'eternal glory' and because there were no serious injuries or dramas, the ministry decided to bring it back for good.

It was a shame that Rose couldn't get a date for the ball, but she wasn't too worried. Half her family were going and she knew that they would have a lot of fun together. Rose continued to stare at her reflection and she noticed how much she had changed since she was a first year.

She remembered walking through platform 9 ¾ for the first time and she thought of the friends she had made and how far she had come since that first day. Then, she remembered Scorpius...

_She blamed her dad. It was entirely his fault. Rose never would have looked at the blond haired boy at the station if her dad never mentioned who he was._

_Yes, she did as her dad told her and she beat Scorpius at school. Rose was just like her mum; very smart and one with a deep love of the Hogwarts library._

_Funnily enough, it all started in the first few weeks of school when Rose was in -you guessed it- the library. She was sitting there reading Hogwarts, a History when Scorpius approached her._

"_Hey... my name is Scorpius, and...um... I was wondering if you could tell me where you found that book, I need it for my history essay"._

_Rose was shocked; she didn't expect him to be really nice. From what her dad told her about Scorpius's dad, she thought she would have to be on guard around him._

_But when he spoke to her so nicely, the barriers she had built in her mind came crashing down._

"_Hi ... I'm Rose, I don't think that they have any other copies right now, I'm pretty sure I borrowed the last one."_

_He started to walk away but Rose called out "But I don't mind if you want to read this one with me now." He turned around with a smile forming on his lips and from then on, the two were inseparable._

_Everything they could do together, they did. Rose and Scorpius ate meals together, did their homework together and never stopped talking._

_At first her family was a bit worried when Rose told them that they were such good friends but she managed to win them over with a little help from Albus._

_Albus –Bless him- stuck up for Scorpius because they became good friends as they were both in Slytherin._

_But sometimes, when she would sit in the Gryffindor tower, Rose felt lonely. Lily had heaps of friends but Rose only got along with a few of the girls._

_Rose really thought that she and Scorpius would be friends forever._

_Things shifted over the next few years. Scorpius and Rose didn't hang out as much as they used to because Scorpius had Albus and Rose had her other friends. But it wasn't as though they had stopped being friends entirely._

_But it was their Fourth year when everything started to happen. When term started, everything began to change._

_As far as amazing transformations went, Rose felt she missed out. It wasn't as though she was a night troll though. She had grown a bit taller (but was still kind of short) and her figure filled in (but it was nothing like Lily, she got all the good genes)._

_Scorpius, on the other hand, grew up to be a fine specimen for a man in the space of the summer holidays. And no longer was he a shy quiet boy either. No, he became known as a bit of a bad-ass, and had a very cool demeanour._

_Albus was similar to Scorpius. He a changed from being a bashful little boy unsure of who he was, and he and Scorpius were now the two best friends who were inseparable. Rose felt like she had been shunted aside._

_Throughout their fourth and fifth years, they started to talk less and less. Eventually Rose and Scorpius stopped talking altogether..._

Rose came out of her musings and shook away the guilt that always came when she thought how easily she let her friendship with Scorpius fall apart. She still missed his friendship, even though it had been so long since they saw each other, let alone properly talked.

She didn't have time to ponder on her feelings because Lily burst into the room and dragged her downstairs because apparently Rose was "wasting time" and if they didn't hurry up "they would miss out on all the hotties".

Rose felt overwhelmed when she walked into the Great Hall to see it look far more extravagant yet romantic than she had ever seen it before. Lily left her after making eyes at a group of boys and when Rose looked closer she noticed Scorpius was standing in that group. He looked at her and she smiled then walked towards her group of friends.

Rose couldn't stop laughing and smiling all night as she danced with her cousins and friends. James in particular was acting more hilarious than usual and Rose couldn't remember having so much fun in a long time.

Eventually Rose made her way over to the drinks table and when she turned around, she was surprised to find Scorpius standing behind her with a grin on his face.

"May I have this dance?" he asked Rose looking deep into her eyes.

How could she say no? She put down her glass and let Scorpius take her hand and lead her to the floor with all the other couples.

Rose felt a bit embarrassed when he put his hand on her waist and she shyly put her hand on his shoulder. She couldn't remember the last time they touched each other, but she was sure it didn't feel like this.

As they twirled on the dance floor, Scorpius held Rose prisoner with his gaze.

"Rosie, you look so beautiful tonight" he whispered and Rose felt her heart swell with happiness.

"I'm just glad you recognised me." She said. "It's been so long since we talked, I kind of thought you didn't want to be friends with me anymore"

"That's not true... Look, sometimes life gets in the way Rosie. We both became busy with school and our other friends and then we forgot to keep in touch. But the thing is, you were one of my best friends. I can never forget that. How could I forget the time we spent together? Or forget the things we said to each other? Or the fun we had? It's impossible."

Rose felt a blush creep on her cheeks and she was rendered speechless for the rest of the dance. The music stopped and Scorpius kissed Rose on the hand.

"I promise I'll make an effort to talk to you more" he said and after one scorching look, he melted away into the crowd.

* * *

The next day on Christmas morning, Scorpius sat down next to Rose for breakfast with a smile and a gift and it felt like old times, except Rose didn't remember ever feeling so attracted to Scorpius all those years ago.

The months flew by and the school came to see the student from Beauxbatons win the tournament and the eternal glory with it. It wasn't all fun and games though. During those months, Rose and Scorpius were also dedicated to studying for their upcoming OWL exams.

They continued to spend a lot of time with each other and Rose loved every minute of it. She was feeling more and more attracted to Scorpius each time they did something together and even when they were just studying next to each other, Rose felt more at ease than if she was alone.

It was during their exam period that Rose realised she loved him. She recognised how much she cared for him and how she felt flat when he wasn't there. She was on cloud nine when he sent her an owl telling her to meet her by the lake after they finished their final exam.

When the History of Magic exam was finished, Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand and said that he had something to tell her. They walked to the lake and Scorpius looked at Rose and started to speak.

"Um well, the reason I have to talk to you is um, that I've um really missed you because of exams and I um... well, I sorta, realise that I love you?"

Rose couldn't believe her ears! She was amazed how nervous he was! It was the cutest thing to see the King of Cool fumble. She realised that she hadn't said anything when she looked at Scorpius's face and he was still stuttering when she reached up and kissed him. It was a chaste innocent kiss and Rose pulled away after a few seconds, but Scorpius wouldn't have that. He crashed his lips on hers and Rose melted into his arms.

He pulled away and he looked like a man in love.

"Rosie, you don't know how badly I've wanted this. I really love you."

Rose looked into his silver eyes and brought his lips to hers once more.

"Scorpius you fool, don't you realise that I love you? I think we're meant to be."

His eyes lit up and they took off hand in hand to go and 'talk' some more.


End file.
